


Once Past

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2016 [9]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Belated ficlet inspired by mini_wrimo's Day 9 prompt post and an older prompt from fic_promptly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Belated ficlet inspired by mini_wrimo's Day 9 prompt post and an older prompt from fic_promptly.

Grant remembers that when he was much younger, he used to like playing with his dinosaur toys and playing as a dinosaur chasing the other kids around that he had been “hunting”. That had been part of what he remembers now had fueled his desire as he grew older to look for old dinosaur bones.

That had been a long time ago. In a place that now seems like a lifetime away in his own past.

Now he’s running for his life with two kids from predators in a park of full of them that would very much like to see them all dead and Grant wonders why anyone –like the kid’s grandfather– thought it would be a good idea to bring back something so dangerous. Or that they would be apparently insane enough to not consider that their creations might one day rebel against their masters.

Part of Grant wishes that he could go back to being the little kid who used to like dinosaurs.


End file.
